In the making of tissue products, such as facial tissues, tissue manufacturers are constantly striving to improve the quality and consumer acceptance of their products. Most efforts have been directed toward increasing softness while maintaining adequate strengths. Other properties such as bulk and absorbency have also been of interest; however, very little effort has focused on visual appeal, although it is known that visual properties can affect the user's perception of the softness of a tissue. For the most part, conventional wisdom in the industry is to address this aspect by making tissues which have a more uniform formation.